Overlord of the End
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: Having lived a terrible life with her mother abandoning her and her girlfriend cheating on her she has completely immersed herself in video games to escape the harsh life of reality. Just as YGGDRASIL is about to shut down she wakes up in her game avatar, with all her NPCs alive & sentient, and in a new world. Her wish to start anew has come true and she will take the world bystorm


**Well here's another fic this being a Naruto/Overlord (light novel) along with some other crossover** **elements such as SAO.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Birth of the Overlord

RING

RING

RING

RING

{Hello? Musume…? Please answer me… I know what I did was wrong, but I thought I was doing the right thing… Please give me another chance… I'm so sorry…}

{Nee-san, come on. You can't keep avoiding me forever. We both know it wouldn't have worked out… If it makes you feel any better, I broke up with him… Please answer…}

{Hey Eu, I heard about that whole incident with your… former girlfriend; sorry to hear that. Everyone's worried about you, you know. You haven't been answering your calls, you haven't been in Alfheim in a while, and you haven't entered this year's BoB tournament. Asuna threatened to go over there and drag you out if you don't tell us what's really going. Call back soon}

There were plenty of other messages, mostly from the same two people that she never wanted to see, let alone hear, again. Though the rest came from her fellow SAO survivors.

Though she really is depressed that was not the reason why she was holed up in her apartment.

Kushina was in town and along with her sister had been asking questions on her whereabouts, so she had been keeping it low.

She honestly didn't want her friends involved in this whole mess as they had their own trauma to deal with, especially Kirito & Sinon.

Plus she had busy playing the new DMMORPG called Yggdrasil. Today was the last day before the game ends permanently.

She smiled sadly.

She looked across the room, at the pictures of her friends and her adventures from SAO all the way to the incident with Ordinal Scale.

'When this game ends… I definitely owe them an explanation as well as an apology.'

It would only be a matter of time before they found out the truth and she would prefer that it came from her and not from… those two.

She laid down on the bed, getting ready to activate the Full Dive feature of her Augma. She hoped that the rest of her guild mates accepted her invitation.

"Let me enjoy this… at least for one last time…"

'I wish… I can live this fantasy… forever…'

"Link Start…"

As her consciousness entered the game she failed to notice her trash can falling down and 2 pictures coming out of it.

The first picture revealed a young woman with long red hair & bright violet eyes smiling happily as she was holding onto a small three-year old girl with slight tan skin, long blond hair, bright blue eyes and six whisker marks on her cheeks who had the biggest smile ever on her face as she snuggled deeper into the woman's embrace.

The second picture showed the same blonde-haired girl only in her teens while have an arm over another girl who had similar features to the woman from the previous picture; the two of them having an arm over each other looking as happy as they can be.

Despite this these were simply symbols of her pain now and were now forever left forgotten never to truly see the light of day again.

* * *

YGGDRASIL a virtual reality with an incredible flexible system lets players make choices freely. Players can select numerous races and jobs and various tools allowing for customization in the game. If a player were to use creator tools that were sold separately, one can freely alter the appearances of weapons and armor, interior data, character visuals, and advanced settings of their in-game residences or home. The customization system is really far-reaching and broad, even extending to basic programming.

Incidentally, in YGGDRASIL, one could equip magic items in the following slots: head, face, body, three pieces of jewelry apart from one's rings, underclothing, arms, hands, left and right rings, waist, legs and feet. Even a suit of full plate armor only counted as taking up the body slot. Players could only put one ring on for each hand. By using the power of a Cash Item however, they're able to put one on each finger. A player could tinker with the game's database by using the creator tools and form original items. One could also buy appearances within the DMMO-RPG. Through doing this, a player is able to create an unlimited variety of original items. After a certain patch is updated into the game, players were given several ways to change their equipment's' appearance without changing their gear. Also, the game had a system where players could even pay a fee in order to participate in a lottery to win a rare item. This would include a type of cash gacha within the game where players have the opportunity to cash in money with the chance of winning a prize. YGGDRASIL was a game where information itself had value. Like the case with World Item, the number of people who freely shared newly discovered information with others was small and they usually must pay a price if one wants to know about it. The same could also be said with classes such as Eclipse that possesses a secret trump card. Although a lot of information had already been collected, most of it pertained to dungeons or other locations, and it was estimated that only 30% of the nine worlds had been mapped so far. During the final years of YGGDRASIL, the chances of reliable information being made public on the web was rather high.

There are endless discoveries (special classes, items, etc.) which players can possibly find and obtain through adventures, focusing on certain skills like instant death spells, etc. Another example is the Caloric Stone being a World Item among one of the hidden items discovered in the game. On the other hand, there are also apoithakarah, scarletite or other prismatic ores that were of the highest tiers in YGGDRASIL.

In YGGDRASIL, the maximum level cap for a player can reach is 100. The game YGGDRASIL has two types of levels, and they are the Racial and Class levels. Monsters are different, since they are not counted with Racial and Class levels, but instead, Monster Levels are also used too. This is added to Class Levels if they have any.

Additionally, a player dying incurred two kinds of losses. The first was the loss of experience points and a consequent loss of levels, though that depended on the way in which they were resurrected. This was not a big drawback in YGGDRASIL, because experience points could be regained easily, unlike in other games. Even if one's levels went down for a while, the loss could be quickly recovered. Characters below level 5 would immediately disappear upon dying. However, the death of a player character with level lower than 5 will only just revert them back to level 1 at the very least. The second kind of loss on the other hand, is the random dropping of an equipped item.

In other words, whenever a player character dies, one loses 5 levels and randomly drops one's equipment they had on. One could lose one or more pieces of equipment if a dungeon expedition happens to be very difficult. Because of that, people sometimes geared themselves up with second-rate items, the kind they would not mind losing. However, players could not clear the dungeon in one go with second-rate stuff, so they had to use their best equipment. The developers designed the game so that the most valuable gear would be dropped first, which meant that the chances of an important item which was key to the player's strategy being dropped would greatly increase. Nevertheless, this penalty can reduced a bit of experience loss by using certain revival skills or cash items.

In contrast to players, as monsters went up in level, they gained all sorts of special abilities. At this level, they could greatly decrease any damage done to them. While in regard to leveling up as a player through killing others, the amount of experience points gained was reduced in accordance to the level difference between both parties, to a minimum of one point. Not to mention if a player's level goes down, the skills they've acquired at that level will also vanish and can no longer be usable.

But still, players who wanted to respect their characters often favored using death as a mean to lower one's levels, so they can gain other racial or job classes in place of their old ones. Though the loss of even a single level is considered to be a harsh punishment in a game where each level required a lot of experience points, losing levels was not such a frightening prospect in YGGDRASIL. In fact, the game company of YGGDRASIL wanted its players to explore previously undiscovered regions and find new things, rather than hunkering down in familiar territory just because they were afraid of losing levels.

YGGDRASIL allows players to build guilds of which many were created. Among these guilds were some of the most (in)famous guilds that stood out among the top with the strongest & most grotesque guild being Ainz Ooal Gown, a name that brought fear & terror amongst the players.

To join the player must have met 3 specific conditions: 1. They must be a member of society i.e. have a job or a social life. 2. Your YGGDRASIL game avatar must be a heteromorphic race and 3. You must have the approval of the majority vote.

Ainz Ooal Gown had rose to incredible power particularly due to excessive purchase of cash items, possessions of rare relics & artifacts, and most of all for possessing 11 World Class Items (essentially overpowered cheats). The Master of this guild was Eucliwood Hellscythe the Fallen Angel aka Naruko Uzumaki.

The time Naruko spent in this guild was one of the best things that has ever happened to her, with only reuniting with her friends from SAO being equal to that.

Naruko after a moment of depression wanted a fresh start in a way and after hearing about the new hit YGGDRISIL she decided to give it a shot. Seeing that there were other races besides human she decided to pick one of the more inhuman ones to see what it was like to be a monster; needless to say she almost fell into depression again as it turns out that human players enjoy hunting monster players so often times she would be hunted down, have her items stolen, then pk-ed, and if it weren't for some of the game's restrictions the male human players would have done a lot worse things to her as she was one of the very few heteromorphic beings that looked truly beautiful. One time she was very close to quitting the game as she was once again hunted however everything changed when she was saved by another heteromorphic player called Touch-Me of all things. He was a Paladin with the legendary tournament armour given only to the best champion of the YGGDRISIL tournament, though his behaviour was a lot like a stereotypical knight from a comedy. The two had joined up and eventually Naruko trusted him enough to tell him about her situation. Hearing this he laughed and told Naruko: "Don't worry you can believe in me."

The two of them soon founded Ainz Ooal Gown and after some time gained even more members. Naruko found others to call family.

Though the happiness ended when it was announced that the game was permanently shutting down.

* * *

 _1 hour before shutdown_

 _Assembly room_

Eucliwood was sitting before a big round desk, 40 empty seats decorated around it; the strongest guild which once had 41 members was now near completely empty save for her and an oversized black slime.

The guild master sighed.

Eucliwood Hellscythe was a beautiful young woman with midnight blue eyes, pale white skin, silver-white hair, two long horns on top of her head and a curvaceous body she was the embodiment of goddess-like beauty.

She wore divine-class equipment: a set of silver armour that covered her chest, arms & legs called "Hades Necromancer"; a dark purple dress called "Dress of Heaven" (which under normal circumstances would have been impossible for a demonic being like her to wear if it weren't for the fact that she is a Fallen Angel meaning that she still has divinity and that she has reached the game's standards of Godhood), on each finger were Divine-class rings that under normal circumstances she couldn't wear but her helm/crown called "Hel" (which is gifted to those who earned the title "Lord of Helheim") allowed it, and finally is her 12 pitch black feathered wings on her back that are only gifted to Fallen Angels who earn the title "Conqueror of Asgard."

"Herohero… I'm surprised you came."

Eu looked at the black slime with a raised eyebrow.

She was fully aware of Herohero being worked to the bone in the real world, so she honestly expected him to be the last person to come here.

"Hey how can I ignore a summons from our guild master? Give me some credit."

Eu chuckled, her mood lightens up a bit though it dampens a bit when she remembered his situation.

"Did you ever see a doctor about your condition like I asked you to?"

Hero winced.

"Sorry Eu but haven't had the time to see one with my boss running us dry. A lot of times, I feel like I want to run away from it all, but then I think about how I need money to live and then I go back to work like a whipped slave."

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that anytime soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Thanks to some connections I have, I managed to get you a job suited for your talents; one that has far less work hours, yet the paygrade is far greater than your current one."

Hero looked at her stunned, before he chuckled lightly.

"Even outside the game you still look out for us."

The two continued their conversation waiting for the game or at least tried to.

"Sorry Eu, I've been doing so much overtime recently that my sense of time is starting to go weird. Even now I'm starting to feel myself fall asleep."

Hero was starting to log off.

"… You know for what it's worth, you've been the best guild master we could have ever hoped for. I'm sure we'll meet again in YGGDRISIL II."

Herohero logged off for the final time.

Eu smiled sadly; for some reason Herohero believed that the company was planning on making a new better version of the game, but she knows better.

Eu was completely alone.

She walked over to a wall; on it was a special golden scythe with the handle entwined by seven serpents with each mouth holding a jewel of a different colour. This was the Scythe of Ainz Ooal Gown the most powerful & valuable weapon of the guild that only the guild master can wield. Many of the guild members had sacrificed much of their vacation/free time to make this weapon; she would have helped but this was supposed to be a surprise gift for her so her guildmates can show their gratitude to her.

She smiled at the scythe though it quickly disappeared when she noticed the time.

"Only 15 minutes left."

Eu walked through the hallways all the way to the throne room when an NPC in a butler uniform just staring much like an undead. He was an elderly man with white hair, a full beard, wrinkles on his face, and raptor-like eyes.

"If I remember correctly this is a creation of Touch-Me."

She stared at the icon to look at the character settings.

"Sebas Tian… at least it's better than the name he picked for himself."

Sebas Tian is a Dragonoid in human form; he is the head butler of Nazarick and the leader of the Battle Maids, the Pleaides Sisters. They stood behind him in attendance each one beautiful in their own way, wearing different maid uniforms that suited their looks, and they had unique settings to reflect their respective race.

"Follow." Eu commanded.

The butler & maids bowed before following her.

Eu had arrived at the throne room which was a big hall with stone ornaments, pillars & statues, with the flags lining up the walls emblazed with the seals of every founding member of the guild hanging high on the ceiling.

"Hm…"

Standing before her was a female NPC of impeccable beauty. Albedo being her name was the leader of all of Nazarick's floor guardians; she was a succubus with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. Albedo wore a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest.

"Well Tabula Smaragdina has good tastes in women that's for sure."

Eu checked Albedo's settings out of curiosity.

"Why does he always go overboard with the details?"

Then…

"She is also… a complete bitch… and a nymphomaniac…"

…

…

…

'Goddammit Tabula!'

She was definitely going to change that.

Even though only the creator can change their NPC's settings, the Scythe of Ainz Ooal Gown gave her the power to do it.

'Let's see, what to add…? Hm… How about "She's extremely affectionate to the one she deems her beloved.""

She nodded her head in satisfaction.

She sat on her throne.

"Kneel…"

The NPCs kneeled.

"After so much time, so many memories…" Eu remembered all the crazy adventures she & the others underwent, all the arguments, all the laughs; she looked at all the flags that represent the guild members.

She then noticed that she was crying; if there's one thing she hates about Virtual Reality it's that it's impossible to hold on to your tears.

"It was an unforgettable time… you guys…"

She closed her eyes & wrapped her wings around herself awaiting the end.

Time: 00:00

…

…

…

What?

Eu unfurled her wings and opened her eyes only to see that she's still in Nazarick.

She stood up in shock.

"No log out?"

She tried accessing her menu, yet nothing happened.

"What's happening?"

Cold sweat dripped from her forehead… wait…? Sweat? Skin sensation?

"Lady Hellscythe?"

She heard an angelic voice; she looked around and saw… Albedo talking to her!

"Lady Hellscythe are you alright?!"

Albedo's face was close to her's… too close…. She could smell her scent…

'Wait a minute? Scent?'

"Ah, I'm sorry Albedo."

"Are you alright? You look in pain?"

Albedo gripped her arm. Warmth, she felt actual warmth coming from her.

"I am alright Albedo."

She noticed that Sebas & the Pleiades also looked worry.

"Sebas."

She looked at the butler.

"Yes Lady Hellscythe?"

"I want you and one of the Pleiades to scout the surrounding areas of Nazarick. I believe something may have happened that might jeopardize the safety of this guild."

"As you wish Lady Hellscythe."

The butler before exiting.

'He shouldn't have spoken at all, it's not part of his programming.'

"And you Pleiades, inform the Guardians that Nazarick is now on high alert."

"As you wish Lady Hellscythe."

The maids bowed and left the room.

Eu tried once more to access her menu but it ended in failure.

Albedo noticed Eu's irritated expression.

"Lady Hellscythe are you sure you're alright?"

Eu scrutinized her for a minute before coming to a decision.

"Albedo come here."

Albedo instantly went to her side, a bit too close to her side…

"I will touch you, is that alright?"

"Yes!"

Eu was surprised by how eager she seemed though just shrugged it off.

She instantly placed her hand on her chest.

Eu was shocked when she felt it… a heartbeat.

'What's going on?! Did the game become real?!'

She should be panicking right now yet for some reason she felt some sort of calmness.

'Wait why is Albedo blushing?'

Indeed Albedo was blushing.

Satisfy with the results she thanked Albedo for her services.

"Albedo I want you to gather all the Floor Guardians to the Fighting Arena at the Sixth floor except the Guardians from floor 4 & 8\. I expect them within an hour."

"Understood."

She bowed.

* * *

Appearing at the corridor of the Sixth Floor, Eu leaned against the wall & sighed. She could not deny that just about everything has become reality.

She looked at the rings decorating her fingers.

'Well at least the items still work.'

One of the rings allowed the user to teleport anywhere in the tomb.

Now that she thought about it, even though this was clearly real & she could no longer access her menu, she could somehow sense all her 'stats' which were pretty much the same as they were in YGGDRISIL except there were some… oddities.

For one her mana levels are completely off the charts, way beyond anything that a Player can get naturally unless they use some sort of cheat. Second of all there were some stats that shouldn't be possible for a Magic Caster like her to have, in fact a lot of these stats were familiar almost like they…

'No that shouldn't be possible.'

Though than again this whole situation is impossible so who knows?

Shaking off her thoughts, Eu walked towards the entrance.

"The NPCs are still loyal just like their original settings, though I should still be careful with how I interact with them."

When the Arena entrance opened, Eu stared at the place wide-eyed.

"Well Bukubukuchagama was always someone who enjoyed creating things."

Indeed the coliseum was a work of fine architectural mastery; the sky being purple with stars bringing light to the otherwise dark sky.

"The twin dark elves that Chagama created should be the guardians of this floor."

"Hoh!"

A short figure shouted while jumping ten meters down and landing before Eu.

"Aura."

Aura Bella Fiora a dark elf and one of the twin Floor Guardians on the 6th Floor in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is a tomboyish looking child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature trait of the dark elves. She has golden hair and heterochromia, her left eye blue and right eye green. She wears reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown. She has a matching set of white trousers and gold plated shoes, and around her neck is an acorn necklace emitting golden light. She is equipped with a whip around her waist and a giant, decorated bow on her back.

She puts her right hand over her chest and bows slightly.

"Welcome Lady Hellscythe!"

'She's certainly energetic I'll give her that.'

She nodded.

"I'm sorry for intruding Aura."

"You must be joking Lady Hellscythe. You are the leader of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! Everything here is yours, no one will ever consider you to intrude! In fact we always appreciate your visits!"

Eu smiled.

"By the way, where is your brother? I do not see him anywhere."

"Oh!"

Aura looked around before spotting her brother at the spot she used to be.

"Mare! Come down here! You are disrespecting Lady Hellscythe!"

"I can't big sister. It's too high!"

"Maaare!"

"O-ok."

Another dark elf jumped down, only more clumsily, and ran towards Eu though in a more feminine & hasty way.

"Hurry!"

Aura yelled out.

"Yes!"

He replied.

When he finally arrived he was instantly scolded by his sister.

The dark elf bowed before Eu.

"I-I am sorry Lady Hellscythe for making you wait."

His voice was more timid unlike Aura's more assertive voice.

Mare Bello Fiore; physically he's identical to Aura in just about every way save for the fact his ears are downward and his eye colours were at a reverse from his sister's. He wears a blue dragon scale leather full body suit, covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown and a forest green-leaf cloak. Below, he has a matching short white skirt exposing his thighs, and on his neck is an acorn necklace emitting silver light. His slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves and wields a twisted black wooden staff.

'It's times like these where I think that Chagama has a thing for cross-dressing submissive boys.'

Eu thought.

"Aura, Mare."

""Yes Lady Hellscythe!""

"Today I came to you because I need your help."

She glanced at her scythe.

"L-lady Hellscythe isn't that the legendary item that only you can wield?!"

"Yes, this is one of the strongest weapons the Scythe of Ainz Ooal Gown."

She spun the Scythe a bit with masterful ease, testing its weight.

"Actually this is the reason why I need your help. I want to test the Scythe's power."

Aura nodded in understanding.

"Yes we will prepare some dummies right away!"

"Also Aura I called for the other Guardians so they should be here within an hour."

"Does that mean Shaltear will also be arriving Lady Hellscythe?"

"Yes."

"Bah!"

Aura commanded some Dragonkin to prepare some straw dummies for Eu.

"They are ready Lady Hellscythe!"

"Thank you Aura, Mare, & Dragonkin."

Eu raised her scythe.

"Even without an icon, I can still sense all the spells, all the power… Fireball!"

A large fireball appeared out of her scythe and completely engulfed all the dummies.

The elf twins praised her while Eu looked slightly surprised.

'That was more powerful than it should be. Does it have anything to do with my increased mana levels?'

Seeing that the spells worked she decided to see if summoning also worked.

"I summon thee! Demon of the Primal Flame! Ifrit!"

The red gem from the scythe glowed before a tornado of fire appeared out of the ground & from it came Ifrit.

Ifrit had a humanoid appearance with red skin, sharp claws, long horns, & razor like tusks. It was a level 85-95 monster of YGGDRISIL capable of manipulating heat & fire. With insane strength & durability it was considered one of the highest tier elementals in the entire game.

W

"Wow!"

"Uh…!"

Aura looked excited while Mare looked intimidated.

Eu looked at the twins.

"Do you want to fight it?"

"Really can I?!"

Eu nodded with a small smile.

Mare on the other hand didn't look so enthusiastic.

"I-I just remember I have something to do."

Before he could run off he was gripped by his sister.

"Maaare!"

"But big sister!"

The twins stood in position.

"Attack the twins Ifrit."

Eu ordered.

With a roar Ifrit spat flames at the twins.

Eu watched the fight while deep in her thoughts.

'As expected, Ifrit is a piece of cake for them. It seems that everything still works so if that's the case… 'Message.'"

She waited for a response.

'Knew it. I cannot contact the GM or the guild members… I wonder how Sebas is doing?'

"Yes Lady Hellscythe?"

'The message skill is working?"

Eu was surprised.

"Sebas how is outside?"

"Well there is a slight problem Lady Hellscythe…"

"… I see. I already called the guard to gather at floor 6, meet us at the Amphitheater and report anything you saw, understand?"

"As you wish…"

When she finished she noticed that the twins had already beaten Ifrit & ran towards their master.

"You both did very well."

The twins smiled in joy.

"Thank you very much Lady Hellscythe! I haven't exercised this much in a while! There haven't been many invaders."

"B-big sister, I think this is better."

Aura looked annoyed before pinching her brother's cheek.

"Because of this you will never man up!"

"Bihg sister thwart hwurts!"

Eu smiled.

"You two must be thirsty."

The two nodded.

Eu raised a hand and a black hole appeared. She took out an expensive looking jug with two chalices before pouring water into them and giving them to the twins who looked dumbfounded.

"L-lady Hellscythe there's no need to use your private rations for us, we can easily use water magic!"

"B-big sister is right!"

"Do not worry, beings from Helheim & Asgard do not need to drink as much as others so it is of no consequence for me."

""T-thank you!""

The twins drank their water.

"How is it, do you want some more?"

"No thank you!"

"Y-yes thanks."

Aura smiled.

"To think that Lady Hellscythe would pour me some water, I always thought that she was a scary person."

"B-big sister…"

"Ha! If you want I can be quite scary."

Eu let out a bit of her dark aura.

"No no! I didn't mean…"

Aura panicked before she felt something on her head.

It was Eu's hand. She petted Aura & smiled at her, causing her to blush.

"L-lady Hellscythe…"

Aura fidgeted while Mare looked envious.

A gate then appeared.

"My, am I the first to arrive?"

A hypnotising female voice. Shaltear Bloodfallen had arrived.

'I may not know what's going on with this world… The NPCs are as loyal as ever, so I should be a proper leader for them, I also have to gather information about this world. In YGGDRISIL I was max level so I wonder how powerful I'm here in this world.'

She could see Aura and Shaltear fighting while Mare tried to calm them down.

'If this is another world do I even want to go back?'

The rest of the guardians have also arrived.

'Even with friends like Kirito, Asuna, Sinon & the others I do not have anything really to go back to. No family…'

Thoughts of a red-haired woman & a red haired teen invaded her thoughts.

'Everyone just keeps moving forward… while I'm stuck in the past…'

All the guardians stood in attendance in front of Eu.

"Now everyone." Albedo began. "To our Supreme Leader, the ritual of fidelity."

"The guardian of the first, second & third floor Shaltear Bloodfallen. I bow before the Supreme one."

"The guardian of the fifth floor Cocytus. I bow before the Supreme one."

"The guardian of the sixth floor Aura Bella Fiora. We bow before the Supreme one."

"The guardian of the sixth floor Mare Bello Fiore. We bow before the Supreme one."

"The guardian of the seventh floor Demiurge. I bow before the Supreme one."

"The leader of the guardians Albedo. I bow before the Supreme one."

All the guardians bowed before Eu.

"Other than the guardian of the fourth floor Gargantua and the guardian of the eighth floor Victim all of the guardians have gathered to bow before you. Please bestow your orders upon us Supreme One. We offer our complete loyalty to you."

Eu's eyes were closed before opening revealing the sclera to be black & the irises glowing a crimson red.

* * *

Author's Notes

Some information: Naruko was involved in all the events of SAO HOWEVER she did not steal the spotlight from Kirito.

Kushina is alive as you can probably guess and as you can probably see they do not have a very good relationship.

Also yes I named her game avatar after the character from Is This a Zombie.

Also Naruko will be STUPIDLY OP however she will have her fair share of struggle.

This isn't just a fic with Naruto characters are inserted into a universe, there will be other Naruto elements into it such as Jutsus (which will be turned into spells)

Unlike canon Overlord there will be characters from the original world transported to the New world other then the main MC, who they'll be will be shown at later chapters (though two of them will be Kushina & Naruko's former girlfriend)

And yes this is a yuri harem fic (though the romance will be very slow) so if you don't like it then beat it!

Anyway gotta finish the chapter for Crimson of the Demon so see ya!


End file.
